1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to an autonomous moving machine that measures its own location (self-location) by using sensors and that controls a moving unit so as to autonomously move to a destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an autonomous moving machine that is capable of autonomously moving to a destination while grasping the self-location by using various sensors has been proposed. When such an autonomous moving machine fails to obtain the self-location, the autonomous moving machine fails to arrive at a predetermined place and perform target operations.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-149622 discloses an autonomous flying robot which uses map information that includes information about obstacles such as a building and that is stored in advance and a measurement result from a sensor so as to autonomously move while obtaining the self-location. When a significant change in the surrounding environment which is caused by an occurrence of a rather large obstacle such as a truck results in failure to obtain the self-location, the autonomous flying robot obtains the self-location again after raising the flight altitude, so as to perform target operations.
However, it is not possible to apply the technique of obtaining the self-location again, to an autonomous moving machine that runs on the ground. In addition, when a bridge or an electric wire is present in the air, it may be difficult to raise the altitude.
Further, when the map information does not match the information from the sensor, the self-location is obtained again. Therefore, it is not possible to address a case in which the self-location may not be obtained due to another cause.